Love Song
Love Song Love Song is a song performed by Hayley and Cody. Cody takes Hayley outside to the beach where he was about to ask her out and she says yes as they both sing the song. After the song they both shared a kiss. Lyrics Cody: Head under water and they tell me, To breathe easy for a while Breathing gets harder even I know that I made room for me, it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well but you make this hard on me Cody and Hayley: I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Cody: Today, yea-hey Both: Oh! Hayley: I learned the hard way, That they all say, Things you want to hear My heavy heart, Sinks deep down under you And your twisted words, your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry Cody: Convinced me to please you Both: Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me As I am! Cody: I'm not gonna write you a love song Both: 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's, Make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason To write you a love song today Hayley with Cody vocalizing: Promise me, That you'll leave the light on, To help me see, The daylight, my guide, gone Cody with Hayley vocalizing: Because I believe there's a way, You can love me because I say, Hayley: I won't write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one Cody: You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this Both: Is that why you wanted a love song? (Hayley: Hey, yeah!) 'Cause you asked for it, 'Cause you need one You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (Hayley: Write you a love song!) Cause you tell me it's, Make or break in this If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you (Cody: Write you) To stay If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute, babe I'll walk the seven seas, (Walk the seven seas) When I believe that there's a reason to write you (Write you) A love song Today Hayley: Today (Cody: Hey, today!) I won't write you a love song (Cody: Ee-yeah, hey!) Today Cody: I won't write you a love song Both: Today Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs